Episode 305j. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 10)
Plot Anakin Skywalker (Gil) attempts to choose to help the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Mr. Grouper) or be with the Jedi Council. When after Palpatine becomes Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), Mace Windu (Goby) tries to arrest him but when Anakin helps Palpatine, he became Darth Vader. After the execution of Order 66, two Jedis Yoda and Obi-Wan (Mickey Mouse) survived. When Padme (Molly) dies in childbirth, the duo decides to hide the babies from their father and Palpatine. Characters *Molly as Padme Amidala *Gil as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Donald Duck (from Disney) as Senator Organa *Daisy Duck (from Disney) as Organa's wife *Goofy (from Disney) as Mas Amedda *Pluto (from Disney) as R4-P17 and R4-G9 *Chewbacca and Tarfful (from Star Wars) *Stitch (from Disney) as General Grievous *Pete (from Disney) as Count Dooku *Yen Sid (from Disney's Fantasia) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Goby as Mace Windu *Deema as Shaak Ti *Oona as Sly Moore *Nonny as C3-PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grouper as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Jedi Younglings and Clones *Crabs as Separatists, Jedis, Droids *Lobsters as Nute Gunray, Jedis, Droids *Snails as Jedis and Pilots and Senators *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Luke *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Leia Trivia *This might be similar to the 2005 movie "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith." *This is the first time the characters goes to a different places and the second time characters dies Transcript (at Polis Massa: Landing Platform) Obi-Wan, R2-D2 and C-3PO arrived at the landing platform of Polis Massa. Obi-Wan was carrying an unconscious Padme. Yoda and Senator Organa was there. Donald: We'll take her to the medical center, quickly. (at Coruscant: Imperial Rehab Center) The clones and Darth Sidious was going to an imperial center and Anakin was being carried on a medical capsule. (at Polis Massa: Medical Center) A medical droid came to see Obi-Wan, Yoda, Senator Organa, C-3PO and R2-D2. Crab: Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her. Mickey: She's dying? Crab: We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies. Donald: Babies??!! Crab: She's carrying twins. Mickey: Twins?! Yoda: Save them, we must. Obi-Wan thought about Padme for a minute. (at Coruscant: Imperial Rehab Center) The medical droids were fixing Darth Vader with new body parts. Gil: (moans) (at Polis Massa: Medical Center) Padme is giving birth, Obi-Wan watches her and so as Yoda, R2-D2, C-3PO and Senator Organa. Molly: (screaming and wincing in pain) Baby guppy #1: (cooing) Lobster: A healthy baby is born. Mickey: Gosh, It's a boy. Molly: (panting) Luke... Obi-Wan carries Luke and Padme looks at her new baby. Molly: Oh, Luke... Then, Padme felt another baby coming. Molly: (screams and winces in pain) Baby guppy #2: (cooing) Lobster: Another healthy baby is born. Mickey: It's a girl. Molly: Leia... (at Coruscant: Imperial Rehab Center) The operation is almost complete. Anakin had a black armor. A black mask appears and when the droid puts it on Anakin's face, Anakin is now fully Darth Vader. Vader began breathing. (at Polis Massa: Medical Center) Padme has last words for Obi-Wan before she was going to be dead. Molly: (panting) Obi-Wan... there's great in him. I know there is... still... (dies) Obi-Wan and Yoda was sad to see Padme die. (at Coruscant: Imperial Rehab Center) The operation was complete, Darth Sidious looks at Darth Vader. Mr. Grumpfish: Lord Vader, can you hear me? Gil: Yes, Master. Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she alright? Mr. Grumpfish: She's dead. It seems in your anger, you killed her. Gil: (in anger) I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt it! Darth Vader crushes the droids with the Force and brakes the bonds. Darth Sidious begins to smile evilly. Gil: No!!! (at the starcruiser) Obi-Wan, Yoda and Senator Organa was thinking about a safe place for the Skywalker children. Yoda: Hidden, safe, the children must be kept. Mickey: Yoda's right. We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence. Yoda: Split up, they should be. Donald: My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us. Mickey: And where will I take the baby boy, Master Yoda? Yoda: To Tatooine. To his family, send him. Mickey: I will take the child and watch over him. Yoda: Until the time is right, Disappear, we will. Before Obi-Wan would go into exile, Yoda tries to tell him something. Yoda: Master Kenobi, wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you. Mickey: Training?? Yoda: An old friend has learned the path to immortality. Mickey: Who was it? Yoda: One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force... your old master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Mickey: Qui-Gon?! Yoda: How to commune with him, I will teach you. Mickey: Oh, but gosh, What's he gonna do? Yoda: How to join the force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps. Senator Organa had C-3PO and R2-D2 stay in the ship. Donald: Captain Antilles. Snail: Yes, Your Highness. Donald: I'm placing those droids in your care. Treat them well. Clean them up. Have the Protocol Droid's mind wipe. Nonny: What? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Nonny: Oh, no. (at Naboo) There was a funeral on Naboo, the casket carries Padme who died and holding the necklace. (at Dagobah) Yoda was going into exile and explores the new place called Dagobah. (at the Imperial Star Destroyer) Darth Vader arrives with the Emperor, or Darth Sidious to see the new planet called Death Star. (at Alderaan) Senator Organa took one of Padme's baby to his wife. He brought a baby girl. Daisy: I knew we wanted a baby girl. (at Tatooine) Obi-Wan was going into exile and brings the baby to Anakin's stepfamily. Obi-Wan leaves somewhere that the Sith will never find him, Yoda and the Skywalker children again. THE END Category:Stories